Kotarō Fūma
Kotarō Fūma is generally considered to be a moniker for the leader of the Fūma ninja. One particular Kotarō is noted to have once served the Hōjō clan and fought against the Takeda. Since his sole mention in historical records is a book authored during the early Edo period, Kotarō's true identity and activities remains an enigma with scholars. His height in the Samurai Warriors series is 210 cm (6'11") tying with Tadakatsu Honda and Keiji Maeda as the series tallest characters. Fans voted him to twenty-fifth place out of forty characters in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Although he doesn't appear in the US release, Kotarō appears as a bonus ninja character in Kessen III if the Enjoy disk is inserted. Role in Games "Keep this up, and I might even look past the hair!" ::―Dong Zhuo; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Kotarō is the wild card in the series who strives to perpetuate endless chaos. When his master hears of Ieyasu's retreat at Mikatagahara, he is ordered to assist Shingen with the pursuit. Although he does capture Ieyasu, Kotarō also kills Shingen to counteract the results. In a bid to spare their lives, Ieyasu and his men are forced to serve Kotarō and surrender to the Hōjō. During his time of leisure, Kotarō learns of Nobunaga's infamous "Demon King" reputation. Thinking at first that Nobunaga desecrates the demon name, he rides alone to disrupt the battle at Osaka Bay. Kotarō eventually sees the man himself and foresees his adversary's fiery end. More amused by the image, he decides to stay his hand and leaves Nobunaga to his fate at Honnōji. Power shifts to Hideyoshi and the large Tokugawa-Hōjō army lay siege to his residence, Osaka Castle. Hanzō, who is displeased with Ieyasu's enslavement to Kotarō, seeks to liberate his true master. Intrigued, Kotarō challenges his rival to a contest to see who can kill the land's unifier first. If Hanzō wins, Ieyasu would be freed. After Hanzō's failures and Hideyoshi's death, the Hōjō become leaders of the land. Bored with the idea of peace, Kotarō betrays and kills his benefactors at Odawara Castle to pollute Japan with confusion. Left with nothing else to do, Kotarō decides to aim for unification himself and heads with his army to Kyushu. Seeing a large force of Hideyoshi's former retainers there, Kotarō relishes the land's last grand battle. In his ending, he rewards Ieyasu's loyalty by giving him ownership of the land and cryptically disappears. His dream stage has him protecting the Hōjō clan at Odawara Castle. Faced with the massive Toyotomi army, he also needs to fend off the Tokugawa forces. Whilst doing so, he has to stop Nene's interruptions. While Kotarō lacks a personal story mode in Samurai Warriors 3, he continues to serve the Hōjō and appears in Ujiyasu's campaigns as a secondary general. He seems to be more loyal to the Hōjō in this installment than the last. He lives as late as the Osaka Campaign to ambush and strike chaos into any who cross his path. Kotarō will randomly join any side that he thinks is appropriate, which ranges from Mitsuhide's army at Iga, the Mōri in random scenarios, and the undermanned Toyotomi at Osaka. For his story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, Kotarō continues his service to the Hōjō. Before he is called to his duty to protect his master at Tonegawa, he has a chance encounter with the wild man, Keiji. As Ujiyasu orders his men to repel the Uesugi offensive, Kunoichi leads Shingen's reinforcements for their assistance. When she is surrounded by Uesugi generals, Kotarō is ordered to rescue the young kunoichi in order to save face for Ujiyasu. Kotarō also crosses blades with Keiji in the battlefield, each participant enjoying their first match against one another. The shinobi's efforts causes Kenshin's retreat back to Echigo and spurns Shingen's march to take Odawara Castle. When his ploy fails, Shingen pulls back with Ujiyasu's sons leading the pursuit. A worried Ujiyasu decides to aid his sons' armies when they fall victim to one of Shingen's plots. Due to the pact between them, Kotarō follows Ujiyasu to Mimasetōge. After their victory, the player is entreated to a dream of Ujiyasu's first meeting with Kotarō and the meaning of their pact. Ujiyasu is only a child at the time and is ashamed to be called a coward. Lamenting for being scared by the sound of a firing rifle, the young boy is ready to take his life. An eavesdropping Kotarō reasons fear essential for being human, stating the courage the boy desires only makes them hollow. Kotarō's sudden appearance frightens the boy, but he trusts his words. He asks the "ghost" to take his suicidal dagger away from him, least he believe in foolish courage again. Congratulating the boy for his decision, Kotarō offers a pact between them. When Ujiyasu awakens, Kotarō is beside him and patting his head like he did several years before. Though disgruntled upon seeing him, Ujiyasu thanks the shinobi for helping him protect their pact. Kotarō leaves behind the dagger from the daimyo's childhood before disappearing from the Hōjō houshold. Ujiyasu dies of illness soon after. Choosing to wander with his master gone, Kotarō happens to spot Keiji at Shizugatake. To aid his rival, he joins Katsuie and Toshiie's side of the conflict. Their efforts drive back Hideyoshi, but Toshiie has a change of heart when he fears they might gain total victory. Redirecting their attention towards Katsuie, Kotarō decides to race Keiji to see who can defeat him first. When the eastern regions fall into internal rebellions, Ieyasu and his Hōjō allies work together to take Ueda Castle. Kotarō feels nostalgic for his ties to the Hōjō and returns to serve in their ranks. A happy Kai rejoices his arrival, stating she wants to grow up and make their late lord proud. When she asks the shinobi to watch over her progress, Kotarō remarks he once had someone ask the same of him long ago. With Hideyoshi claiming his name throughout the land, it is only a matter of time before he sets his eyes on the stubborn Hōjō within Odawara Castle. Kotarō decides to protect Ujimasa and Kai, interested in letting them live past the conflict. Demolishing the oppressing army sent against them, Kotarō eventually corners Hideyoshi. Frustrated by the shinobi's disinterest in a peaceful world, Kotarō simply tells the daimyo to eradicate him. Keiji volunteers to try to best the shinobi in a final duel but loses. Seeing no use for chaotic ones such as themselves in a land of wealth and prosperity, Kotarō spares his opponent and accepts his apparent death to Hideyoshi's archers. As others gradually leave the area, the shinobi uses ventriloquism to convince a distressed Kai that his soul lives on within a puppy's body. Though "he" would soon lose his ability to talk, Kai promises to protect "Kotarō" with her life. Faraway, the real Kotarō is pleased by her reaction and vanishes. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Kotarō is present with his original masters at Odawara Castle. He faces Orochi's army and is one of the guards at the castle's front gate. However, he soon becomes impressed with the Serpent King's doctrine and seeks to destroy the Hōjō and Hideyoshi. He continues to serve the Orochi's army in both games, causing all manner of obstructions for his foes. In Warriors Orochi, he appears in Wu's second Gaiden stage to disrupt Sun Ce's army. Attempting to intrude on the rebel's supply line, he is impressed if Sun Ce resists him completely with the entire army fed. He then joins Sun Ce from then on. Occasionally, Kotaro appears mainly on the enemy forces in other stories. For example, when chasing after Goemon Ishikawa in the Shu story, Kotaro will side with the bandit's forces. Kotarō shares his dream stage in Warriors Orochi 2 with two other masters of ambushes, Gan Ning and Zhang Liao. To turn the tide of the battle against Meng Huo's large army, the trio circle around the main army to take Ueda Castle. Kotarō's personal contribution for their success is creating doubles of himself on the field to aid Sun Quan's troops. Hanzō eventually appears and dispels his trickery. He also shares another dream stage with Hanzō and Nene at Edo Castle in Warriors Orochi Z; they are leaders of an-all ninja team gathered to defend Ieyasu against warriors from the three kingdoms. Continuing his desire to spread chaos, Kotarō initially fights for the serpent army in Warriors Orochi 3. He antagonizes the coalition throughout the various timelines until Ujiyasu joins and seeks to regain the shinobi's allegiance. Kotarō is amused by the challenge and commences an-all out assault on his former master at Shouchun. Upon his defeat, he decides to relive his pledge to Ujiyasu and deserts the serpent army. Pokémon Conquest Kotarō's reasonings for joining Nobunaga are not entirely clear in Pokémon Conquest, but he opposes the protagonist at his castle of Yaksha. Stating that he is a proponent for chaos, he wishes to see the protagonist's strengths personally in battle. He praises him/her after his defeat and states his anticipation for his/her battle with Nobunaga before disappearing from his castle. In his personal episode, an argument between Kunoichi, Hanzō and Kotarō leads Nene to arrange a competition between Ransei's four greatest ninjas. Musing that it could make a fun diversion, Kotarō gladly joins the fray. In the episodes taking place after the main story, Kotarō is noted to have vanished after Nobunaga's defeat, forcing Keiji to take his place as Yaksha's Warlord. Character Information Development While the staff was in a meeting to decide what character could create a big impact for the Sengoku era, the idea to add an irregular trickster character came up. Kotarō was designed to fill that position and his ninja actions reflect his surreal nature. He is considered to be the series' "original" ninja character. His very tall stature accentuates the improbability of his ninja abilities. His wild dreadlocks, fire patterned pants, and unnaturally pale skin were also added to create the same effect. The director adds that since there are no historical records of Kotarō fighting in person, gauntlets were assigned as his weapon. Though efforts were made to follow history, he states that Kotarō's scenario allowed him the most artistic liberties, challenging him to appeal to Warriors and history fans. The game's character designer implies that Kotarō's design was one of the most criticized amongst the staff. Personality Loathing the idea of peace and order, Kotarō is more than willing to tip the scales towards anarchy for his enjoyment. Confident in his view of life, he finds others to be amusing pawns in his twisted doctrine of chaos and is fascinated with death. He can tolerate serving under another if he feels it is needed, but he rarely stays completely loyal to his master. Astute and cynical, Kotarō has deadpan humor while he derides other people's hopes and dreams. Though his ability for waging carnage may earn him respect, his methods are often considered to be inexplicable nonsense to all but him. In his newest incarnation, he cares a little more for the Hōjō than his previous counterpart and displays a faint sense of loyalty to them. He is also more nostalgic for the past than before. Within the Japanese script, he talks in a quiet voice with an ancient dialect. Kotarō's trademark over the other ninja is his sinister chuckling. Unlike other ninja in the series, he is depicted as a dreamlike, supernatural entity of questionable origin. He possesses various powers not seen by the other series' ninja, such as telling the future, genjutsu, and becoming invisible at will. Since he looks the same during Ujiyasu's flashback, it's possible that he's also ageless. Kotarō relishes the dark nature of his craft and embraces his enigmatic nature, identifying himself as either the "wind" or "chaos". In his newer appearance, Kotarō affiliates himself with Ujiyasu and Kai. He calls fondly both of them "little dogs", albeit with a sense of mockery for their respective flaws. In Ujiyasu's case, he finds mirth with his master's cowardice; for Kai, he notes her fool-hearty enthusiasm. When both individuals ask him to watch over their progress, he prides their gradual maturity. Although his compliment is laden with sarcasm, he notes Kai will be a good woman someday. Regarding his relationship with Keiji, Kotarō remarks they are from the same ilk: landless beings bound to disappear entirely in an age of peace. They share similar thoughts about war, though the shinobi is the pessimistic one of the duo. Kotarō displays a shred of appreciation when Keiji tries to stop him from accepting his death. Kotarō sees Hanzō as an obedient dog to Ieyasu yet finds their encounters to be interesting. Thinking himself to be the superior of the two, he feels Hanzō will never truly best him and seeks to infuriate Hanzō for his own enjoyment. His rivalry with Hanzō is shrunken as a sporty competition between ninja rivals for the third title. He shares a similar relationship with Kunoichi, who admits to be unnerved by his relentless killing intent. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he compliments Zhang He, Dong Zhuo, and Da Ji. He belittles Zhao Yun's bravery and Kiyomori's undead body when they face him. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the characters for "disease" (疾) and "darkness" (闇) in the Samurai Warriors series. Kotarō has a unique wind graphic made for him as well. Kotarō's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Ninja of the Hōjō", "Master Fūma", "Fiend of Hakone", "The Catalyst", "Plague Upon Man", "Chaos Incarnate", and "Master of Mayhem" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Kotarō's third weapon may be literally translated to "Speed Demon Gauntlets". The characters used may also refer to a fierce, quick wind. It acts as the Normal weapons in the third title. The Power variant is called ogre cliff and his Speed types are named after supernatural skeletons. His fourth weapon and his Unique weapon is named after the Japanese deity, Kuramitsuha. When Izanami gave birth to Kagutsuchi, she was burned to death. Izanagi cleaved off the head of his son while grieving for his wife. From the sword, Kagutsuchi's blood trickled down onto Izanagi's hand. From the blood drops that fell, at least nine known gods were born, one of which includes Kuramitsuha. It is either argued to be a water god or a rain spirit who dwells in ravines. Its quick manipulation of water leads to plentiful rains. Since they share the same origins and naming motifs, Kuramitsuha is argued to be identical to Kuraokami. Both of their names may be spelled with the character for darkness. The original name for his fifth pair of gauntlets take their namesakes from the two spiritual beings, Fuujin and Raijin. These muscled, malevolent beings of mischief work together to disturb humans. He is often associated with the thunderstorms that occur during summer. When a person encounters Raijin, he may steal away their navels. A childhood jangle warns children to keep their stomaches covered or "Rai-sama will take your bellybutton away" (雷様がおへそをとりにくるよ). As for why he steals this section of the body, the reasons are disputed. One story argues that it's part of an ancient belief of the spot being an outlet for a person's soul, meaning that he took away their soul or will power. Others argue it may be tied to the idea of an exposed belly making a person the prime suspect for the common cold, which is Fuujin's specialty. Voice Actors * David Rizk - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Keith Silverstein - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Live Action Performer *NOSAWA Rongai - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes :See also: Kotarō Fūma/Quotes *"Let's play a game. It's called "evisceration". Would you like to know the rules?" *"The Demon King? Here's one demon who rejects his rule." *"Now pain and suffering will overtake the land of the dying sun." *"The hand that feeds has the most delicious flavor of all." *"I hate it when masters dress up their dogs in silly costumes." *"The conqueror has been conquered. How deathly uninteresting." *"I never die! Pretty creepy, huh? Now I'm really gonna get ya!" :"This bores me. Hanzō, lend me one of your bony hands." :"Aw, you ruined my little game!' ::~~Nene and Kotarō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Hey, ninja, could you tell Ujimasa to just give up already?" :"Sure. I'll ask him when I give him your head. That way, you'll be there to hear the answer." ::~~Hideyoshi and Kotarō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"And so the world moves towards order. How I loathe it... An order in which money and power and number rule... But you and I... You, a natural free born spirit, and I, the winds of chaos... How are you and I supposed to live in a world without conflict...?" :"We'll have each other right? If you ever need someone to punch you in the face, that's what I'm here for." ::~~Kotarō and Keiji; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Kotarō, how is that dog doing? You know, the one that's always with you and is really fluffy. Let me pet it sometime! Please~!" :"I don't mind, but the dog runs away once it sees you. (laughs) It must be animal instinct." :"I'm not going to catch it and eat it!" ::~~Kai and Kotarō; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Kotarō, we can't lose this one! I'm counting on your protection, O God of the Hōjō." :"...I am a demon. I grant only chaos." :"You're too grim! We can't hope to win with that spirit! Let me hear your soul! Shout will all your might! Oh—! We're gonna win this!" :"(chuckles) A fitting howl for you, dog. But a dog who refuses to listen may not live long." ::~~Tsunashige Hōjō and Kotarō; Hyakumon-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You have been something of a thorn in my side." :"I am disappointed, Cao Pi. Your rebellion only serves to undermine the cause of chaos. That is why it must not succeed." ::~~''Cao Pi and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi'' *"Well, well, if it isn't the painted clown of the Fūma clan. You know they're all embarrassed about you." :"Hehe... Vanish." ::~~''Kunoichi and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Hmm... So humanity also contains those such as you." :"And inhumanity contains some such as you." ::~~''Taigong Wang and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Sometimes an enemy, sometimes a friend... You are a tough nut to crack. What are you after?" :"Nothing at all. Unless you count the pursuit of chaos." :"I pity you! You should have a bigger appetite. Trust in your ambitions and see them through!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Extends arms backwards before he performs a dual swing with both arms. While his arms are still stretched like rubber, he plants his fists into the ground to pull himself forward. As he propels himself, Kotarō crouches into a fetal position and travels forward for multiple hits. When he finishes the motion, his roll allows him to be aerial. : , ,( ),( ): Smashes his fist on the ground for a dark splash effect. With his foes aerial, he elongates his other arm to whack them back to the ground. Digging the claws of his stretched arm into the ground, Kotarō shifts himself forward to hit with his normal arm in a circular motion. : , , ,( ),( ): Thrusts forward for an elbow blow. While he pivots to face behind him, he follows by elongating both arms to hit in a wavy motion in front and above him. He returns his arms to normal to fire a dark fireball in front of him. : , , , ,( ),( ): Morphs one arm to become like a whip as he slaps foes in front of him. Stretches both arms as he spins in a circle to send those hit flying. He needs a moment for his arms to pop back to their normal shape. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Double kicks the air. If a foe is within range, he kicks them down and "surfs" on top of them across the ground. The motion is the same as his action against Hanzō in the Samurai Warriors 2 opening movie. : : Lengthens one arm and runs forward to perform several swipes. When he finishes, he stands to a stop and crosses his arms. In his true musou version, he ends the motion with three spinning attacks: a punch, a kick, and one with his arms extended like his C4. His Level 3 version creates doubles of himself to mimic his actions. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, Kotarō can double jump. : , : Spins in the air and shoots an energy disk at his foes. : , : Plummets to perform a hand stand, causing a minor shockwave. :R1 + : Extends his arm forward. If it connects, Kotarō throws his captured enemy by whipping them once behind him and hurling them forward. Cannot be blocked. :R1 + : He spins one hand in a complete circle to conjure four fire balls before he projects them forward. :Personal Skill : (Facility) Evade while performing a charge attack. Horse Moveset : , : Kotarō attacks with a claw once that launches foes. : , , : Throws down a smoke bomb that emits a green explosion. Dizzies enemies. : , , , : Extends both arms to smack both sides of saddle. : , , , , , , , : Rapid series of long armed swings to the right. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. He gains a few new abilities: : , : An aerial dash with temporary invulnerability. Kotarō leans into a position parallel to the ground and spins. :R1: Stretches both arms forward. If they connect, he quickly lifts his captured enemy into the air before pounding them back down. Creates a ground explosion that harms nearby foes. :direction + R1: Kotarō takes a few quick steps before he slides along the ground. Hits downed opponents. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Kotaro extends his gloves to multiple times their normal extended length, then spins continuously in a tornado like fashion. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Samurai warriors Kotaro is an all round powerhouse. his moves are quick, simple and powerful. He has a couple of ranged attacks but is one of the beast characters in physical combat. he can counter opponent's move easily and is beginner friendly. Weapons :See also: Kotarō Fūma/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Historical Information Fūma Kotarō was the fifth head of the Fuma School and the most famous of its leaders. It's unknown when he was born but he is noted for having a legendary figure. He was 7'1" (216 cm), loaded with muscles, had a huge mouth, and up-tilted eyes. His yell was said to be heard from about three miles away. Rumors of his figure frightened outsiders as many envisioned him to be a wild beast. He served the present Hōjō leaders at the time, Hōjō Ujimasa and Ujinao. Kotarō's famous battle was his army's night attack in 1580. With about 200 Fuma warriors, Kotarō lead a raid on Takeda Katsuyori's camp. They placed the army in utter confusion as they fell into Kotarō's various traps. One of which included strapping straw figurines onto horses and setting them loose in the Takeda camp. The soldiers couldn't identify their attacker and began to blindly attack one another. When the Hōjō clan fell and the wars ended, Kotarō and the remnants of the Fūma resorted to being thieves in Edo. The Tokugawa shogunate fortified a special defense force and enlisted informants for the Fūma whereabouts. They were eventually caught by Takeda shinobi, Kosaka Jinnai. Some accounts state that they were caught because Kotarō fell ill with the yellow fever. In 1603, he was executed and the Fūma is thought to have fell into ruin. The Fūma school was located at Mt. Hakone and they were spies for the Hōjō clan. The ninja were good at fighting on horseback, which lead to some speculation that they were descendants of nomadic tribes from China. It's speculated that the Fūma school served the Hōjō family for about a hundred years. Some records suggests that their original family name was "Kazama" (風間) but was adapted into Fūma due to their infamous exploits. Gallery SW2_Kotaro_Fuma.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 render A-fuuma.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Pokemon_Conquest_-_Kotaro.jpg|Pokémon Conquest artwork Pokemon_Conquest_-_Kotaro_2.png|Bushou outfit Kotaro-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Kotaro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Kotaro-100mannobuambit.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Kotaro-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot (center) Kotaro-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Fumya Kotarō in Samurai Cats Kotaro-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Kotaro_Fuma.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit preformed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Tooya stood in as the Kotarō for the cast. His name was "Fūma Tooya Kotarō". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters